Kelly Pitts
Kelly Pitts is one of the main characters in The Game from seasons 1-3'.' Kelly is a recurring character in season 4 and she makes her return in seasons 7-9. Kelly is a former cheerleader and wife of Jason Pitts. Kelly is the mother of, Brittany Pitts, her daughter with Jason. Kelly Pitts is portrayed by Brittany Daniel. Biography In season 1, Kelly is the president of the Sunbeams. Kelly revealed that she had a trailer park upbringing. She was originally a cheerleader for the San Diego Sabers, where she met and eventually married Jason Pitts. In season 2, Jason begins using steroids.Jason at first tries to hide his secret from Kelly, but after a couple of ugly situations, he can no longer do it and confesses. Kelly forces Jason to promise he will stop using in two months, or she will take Brittany and leave. After Jason refuses to stop 2 months later, Kelly follows through on her promise and leaves. After Jason quits, they later go to therapy where Kelly tells Jason she married him for his money. In the second season finale, Kelly leaves Jason after he tries to use her to get a contract, and in season 3 they eventually agree to a divorce. When Jason's lawyers advise him to take full custody of their only child Brittany, Kelly blackmails Jason by threatening to reveal his secret of steroid use. During season three, she dates a couple of guys (bartender Joe and gym owner Roman). In the end, she hoped that her and Jason would get back together. Jason instead leaves with his girlfriend Camille (played by Stacey Dash), which leaves Kelly heartbroken. At the start of season 4, it is revealed that Kelly is now a reality TV star, with her own show centered around the ex-wives of professional athletes. Sporting a new look & attitude, Kelly declares to Jason that she "won" in the divorce because she is spending the money he is earning and she believes she got more out of the divorce material wise. She starts to turn off her friends with the reality show (the cameras constantly following her), and her life starts to spiral out of control. She leaves Jason to take Brittany back and to remind her that he is the reason for her show in the first place. With her life unraveling, Kelly decides to quit her show and leave town to redefine her identity outside the football world. After three long years, Kelly returns in season 7. Upon her return, she reconnects with Jason, Brittany and Tasha, but Chardonnay is not so keen on this (at first). She and Jason share a kiss after she helps Jason cover up a scandal, which brings back their old feelings for each other, but they stop things from going further. Kelly begins to repair her relationship with her daughter. Kelly and Chardonnay eventually bond, and Chardonnay invites her to her wedding/vow renewal to Jason. Jason reveals he still loves Kelly during the ceremony, and she lies to him and tells him that she's in a relationship so he would leave her alone. In season 8, Jason and Kelly reconnect as a couple and Jason publicly acknowledges her during a press conference in the season 8 finale. In season 9, she and Jason remarry. She convinces Jason to become part owner of the Sabers after the owner steps down and brings in her ex-sugar daddy Herbie Lesser as another investor. Lesser buys the team outright, but offers Jason the head coaching position. They agree, and Jason gets the head coaching job. Relationships Jason Pitts Joe Roman Herbie Lesser Category:Pitts family